


Home Is With You

by Bam4Me



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Asexual!Susan, Bisexual!Lucy, F/F, F/M, Gay!Edmund, Gay!Peter, Gen, Like in the books, M/M, Multi, No Homophobia, blonde!Lucy, but no one really cares, but otherwise the ages for when they go to narnia the three times match the movies not the books, fix-it ending for Susan as well cause fuck that shit, long fic, not sexual, romantic love between most characters, some issues with incest on earth, this fic is gonna hurt some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if they had stayed 1000 years instead of 15, when they first came through the wardrobe? What if that had only been called back 15 years later, instead of 1000?</p>
<p>The longer they're there, the more they remember of it. The longer they had to become closer than their parents thought they should be. Does it hurt, to be so old, in a child's body? Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t normally do a prologue, find it a bit pretentious half the time, but I think this one is almost as important as this story itself.
> 
> Come see me at littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

When they had finally fished Eustace and Reepicheep out of the clear waters of the sea, Edmund and Lucy were locked at slight odds.

 

“You don’t want to stay here, Ed?”

 

Edmund looked down at her, eyes suddenly filling with tears towards the end. He looked away sharply, fully aware of all the Narnians looking at them curiously. His deep steadying breath didn’t do much to calm him down though. “It doesn’t feel right, Lu. You know that.”

 

Lucy nodded, looking a little bit sick herself, “It… it feels like we’re betraying our people, don’t you think?”

 

Caspian made an odd noise behind them, “Betraying us? You will both, _always_ be a king and queen here. Why would going back to your world, _betray_ us?”

 

Edmund was quiet, as if he couldn’t get the words out, but Lucy seemed more than a bit pained. “I… I don’t think we’re coming back, Caspian.”

 

Caspian looked sick too, feeling a tight ball in the pit of his stomach. “No, no. You _ruled_ here for a thousand years, these are more your people more than they will ever be mine!”

 

“Caspian!” Edmund sounded reproachful, almost disappointed, “you will always be their king. Caspian, you were a child when we left, meaning that you learned to rule from us, you’ll be fine.”

 

Caspian made another odd noise, “Well, maybe I’m not done learning from you both.”

 

Lucy smiled back at him, “Caspian, you’re more qualified than anyone to rule in our stead, we happily passed this torch to you.”

 

Caspian looked… betrayed… “Why are you leaving, though?”

 

Edmund swallowed painfully, “Peter and Susan-“

 

“If they can’t be here now with us, I don’t want to be here at all. We need to go back to Earth, find them-“

 

“-maybe yell at them a bit for letting Mother and Father take them from us-“

 

“-and make sure they know never to do that again.”

 

Both Lucy and Edmund looked a little lost right now, upset by their siblings.

 

No one spoke for a few seconds, some of the crew members looking towards Aslan’s Country, and some looking worried for them.

 

Some of them, were just fully coming to terms, with the fact that their king and queen, were essentially, still children. Eustace spoke up though, sounding far away. “Father was angry when your parents left you two with us. Said he didn’t want your father ‘foisting off his problems on him.’ It took me a while to understand what he meant. He said you two had an unnaturally close relationship with Peter and Susan. Said you were disgusting.”

 

He looked down to where Reepicheep was nestled against his side, having dried off a lot sooner than he had. One of his hands slide into the rodent’s fur, smiling a bit when Reepicheep let him. “And what did you think of us, Eustace? Is that why you hated us? Because you thought we were disgusting too?”

 

Eustace looked up with tears in his eyes, feeling like his stomach had been kicked out, “I was jealous. Not that you had siblings, but, the way you talked about them. I remember thinking, at one point, that if I had someone who I spoke of, in such a loving way as you did Susan and Peter, I would be mad at being separated from them too. If someone talked about me, the way you do them, I would be scared. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that much love before.”

 

Reepicheep made a small noise, pushing into Eustace’s arms for the upset boy to hold onto him. Eustace clung to the rodent like he was his last lifeline, fingers buried in soft fur, and a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

Lucy had a few sliding down her own, before her face set in a hard line. Edmund recognized it from battle.

 

Lucy and Edmund, were what their siblings called, ‘battle ready’ at all times. They were the ones they sent out with the troops when something went wrong.

 

This was her, ‘I won’t shed a tear until this mission is complete’ face. She had something in mind.

 

“What’s with that look, Lu? What are you planning on doing?”

 

Lucy took a deep breath, “I plan on taking them back. Whether Mother and Father agree with us or not.”

 

Edmund nodded, looking around. The Narnians were all looking at them like they were both worried and hopeful. Edmund wasn’t sure at what, though.

 

  
“You know, for a thousand years, we rarely left their sides. And now they leave ours. I plan on letting them know how angry I am at that. Right before I hug them.”

 

Lucy smiled blindingly, pulling Edmund into her own arms, wrapping them tight around his waist till he huffed at all his air being forced out.

 

***

 

America was different.

 

Everything was bigger in a way, and cleaner too. It was little things that they all noticed.

 

Cair Paravel had been different that the cities that they had all seen in their travels of Narnia. Their home had been more grand, and certainly more clean, than most places they had been to.

 

Of course, it felt familiar though.

 

There had been one time, twenty years to the day after they had become kings and queens, when they were suddenly informed that the high king was missing from the castle.

 

When Edmund and Lucy had set out to get him, riding out as if for battle, which they at least _had_ been used to, it felt much like this. Walking into the enemies territory, and imploring with whom had once been a trusted guard in their castle, to give their brother back before they found war on their doorstep.

 

This, though? This felt like the worst betrayal of all.

 

This was walking into enemy territory, and imploring their _parents_ to give back what they’ve taken.

 

When they had all come back from Narnia, it felt like something was missing. Home, they guessed it was, as is what they usually thought of Narnia, but it had never felt so empty, coming back, before.

 

Eustace was with them. Of course, the only way they could convince his parents that they needed to go, was to say that it was his idea, that he wanted to see the states.

 

When they had got there, though, there had been yelling.

 

Apparently, their parents _had_ separated them because of their closeness.

 

Lucy wanted to scream, and bite. She wanted to kick, and yell. She felt like her heart had been torn out when they first lost Peter and Susan to the states, and now it felt like someone was pouring cement over the wound, in the hopes that it might stay open and painful forever.

 

Edmund had locked down on himself though, looking like he might being going back into that bad place in his mind, where the White Witch stayed and taunted him with sweets just to see him get sick at the very though. She wanted to fight, if only for his sake, when he looked so devastated like this, like he would never be the same, and couldn’t come out to fight his own battles himself.

 

Of course, then the doors to the room they were all in opened, and for the first time, Lucy realized that Eustace wasn’t with them right now, standing behind Peter and Susan in the doorway, looking worried.

 

“Ed-“

 

Edmund didn’t need Lucy to fight for him right now though, because as soon as he felt Peter’s arms slide around his shoulders, pulling him off the couch he was sitting on, and nearly into Peter’s lap, he felt his mind return to him quietly, no longer shaking at all the noise, no longer afraid.

 

No, no, home wasn’t the piece that he had been missing when they left Narnia. How could it be when he felt it right there in his brother’s arms?

 

Susan came over to pull Lucy, still standing in a glaring match with their father, into her arms as well, and suddenly, the only sound in the room, was the quiet, unintelligible murmurs that Peter was making into Edmunds hair. Susan and Lucy couldn’t make them out, but they knew Peter was reassuring Edmund that he was really there, that no witch had a hold on him, and nothing was going to hurt him.

 

Susan pulled Lucy tighter to her chest, feeling her heart beat settle, after nearly a year without Lucy by her side. She felt like it might finally stop feeling like it was getting weaker and weaker as time went by.

 

***

 

There had been more yelling. Their parents really were pissed at them, but with Eustace refusing to leave the room so they could talk without him hearing, and Peter and Susan refusing to be parted from their siblings, it was much less explosive.

 

That night, when they refused to talk any longer, choosing to think of their siblings who looked like they hadn’t slept in days, Peter and Susan finally dragged off the younger two to get some sleep, all four of them ending up in Peter’s room, since he had the biggest bed.

 

Edmund was still awake, reeling from the fact that he finally had Peter back after being so angry with everything for so long.

 

Narnia wasn’t an option anymore, but that doesn’t mean he had to give up everything he loved in life.

 

Peter was pressed up behind him, both arms around Edmund with a tightness that made him feel warm inside. Peter had Edmunds fingers tangled with his, holding the just king like he might slip away in the night.

 

Susan was on the other side of the bed, with Lucy draped over her like the best blanket in the world. Lucy had one leg shoved between Susan’s and both arms wrapped around her like a vice. Edmund thought it looked a little uncomfortable at first, but he’d walked in on them still sleeping in Narnia enough times, over the thousand years they were there, and many years after, to know that this was actually their preferred position.

 

His eyes fluttered tiredly, and he let out a yawn, pressing tighter back into Peter’s arms.

 

These same arms that had held him at night, nearly a thousand years.

 

These same arms that had been wrapped around him like this, the first time Edmund got up the courage to turn over, and press his lips to Peter’s.

 

These same arms, that never let go when he was mad with fever and didn’t know where he was, wanting to lash out at everyone, because he thought he was still in a palace made of ice.

 

These same arms that had carried him when he couldn’t walk himself.

 

His brother, the high king.

 

His sisters, whom never shared their bed, but repeatedly shared their love with them. Lucy who never left his side in battle, or sleep, outside the castle. Susan, who pulled him to sit close to her when he was worried and Peter not around, kept her arms around him until he felt safer again.

 

Narnia… he still felt like he was lost. He still felt like something was missing inside him, and that he might never get it back.

 

It wasn’t home though. Home was in these arms.


	2. Back To The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after they first get to Narnia the FIRST time around. Also, Edmund is a smol gay with a crush on his big brother but he's too tusundere to say shit about it. It's okay, Peter is sappy enough for both of them.
> 
> ALSO, yes, I AM alive, strange isn't it. I HAVE been known to update things YEARS after I post them, so please, stop asking me why I abandoned this (and even if I HAD abandoned it, it's none of your business, so stop it) because there is still more to come. Oddly enough, I ACTUALLY have this shit planned out, but I rarely have the drive to write for it, so calm down. It'll happen as it happens.

Edmund thinks that he’s starting to realize some things.

 

For one; his siblings were upset with how he’d acted, but they’ve already forgiven him.

 

For another… he doesn’t think they’re going back home. At least, not yet.

 

Lucy hasn’t talked about missing their parents since they’d gotten here. She’s always off with Aslan, asking him a million and a half questions, or Mr Tumnus. Apparently they were the best of friends by now. 

 

He feels a little bit envious of when that used to be him. He probably only has himself to blame for that one, though.

 

His rooms were big. Right next door to Peter, and he even had his own baths. There were big stone book shelves built right into the walls, and a golden chessboard, gifted to him by some rich noble that Edmund hadn’t bothered to remember the name of. There were big windows stretching across the terras, showing big leafy trees, and the ocean beyond it. The balcony he shared with Peter, but it was usually empty.

 

And best of all, he didn’t have to share it with anyone, not ever.

 

He twisted under the covers, rolling over onto his other side, and pushing into the soft pillows with a little noise when his legs got twisted again.

 

He couldn’t sleep, and he had no idea why. He climbed out of the bed, moving across the bedroom so he could stand at the balcony, silently wondering why it was always so hot if the balcony didn’t have a wall closing off the room to the elements. To be honest, the biggest issue with that, was the room was constantly covered in leaves, but the chamber workers kept them out of the rooms as often as needed.

 

He stood there for a while, watching the foreign stars and moon in the sky. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Edmund’s thoughts were interrupted when Peter stepped out onto the balcony as well, dressed in soft looking gold pajamas and slippers. Edmund was too tired to mock him for looking kingly even while he was sleeping, but he sort of wanted to. He turned to look out to the ocean while Peter came up next to him.

 

Because neither of their rooms had a wall in front of the balcony, they could step out of their room and into the other’s at any time. Lucy’s and Susan’s did the same thing, though they were on the other side of the hallway.

 

“I can’t sleep. Why are you up?”

 

Peter shrugged, moving to stand next to him on the balcony. “I saw you get up, and then I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

 

Edmund looked away, feeling a little guilty. “That’s not my fault.”

 

Peter smirked a little, reaching over and putting a hand over Ed’s. “I know that. Do you miss sharing a room?”

 

Edmund turned a little red, looking away. “God no.”

 

Peter shrugged again. “I do. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

 

It took Edmund a while to answer that one, and Peter was almost ready to take the question back by the time he did, giving a little nod before letting Peter lead him off the balcony and into his bedroom.

 

Though, there was only one bed in here, but luckily, it was much bigger than the tiny little twin beds they had back in their parents house, so Edmund climbed in on one side, and Peter on the other.

 

Edmund tried not to twist and turn in the bed this time, knowing it would only keep Peter up longer, but Peter reached over one hand, gently curling his up in Edmund’s, making Edmund go red in the dark of the room, before closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Peter.

 

He fell asleep much faster this time.

 

***

 

Edmund has now found, that he can actually sleep again, in the same room -bed- as his brother again. It’s both daunting and joyous at the same time. He feels like he hasn’t actually slept in the months they’ve been here.

 

At least, not without nightmares.

 

He doesn’t understand why she still has such power over him, but he sees her in his dreams sometimes. It’s not only the torture she put him through in the end, it’s the way he’d betrayed the ones he loves, just to be with her.

 

He wriggled a little closer across the bed, closer to the heat of his sleeping brother, though the room they were in was hot enough. Peter snuffled a little, but didn’t wake, throwing one arm over Edmund’s waist and sleeping on without a care.

 

They used to sleep like this, back when Edmund was still little, when he’d get sick, they would push their beds together, and sleep like this, wrapped around each other.

 

Peter woke up after about five minutes or so, obviously noticing their new position. The blonde spent another few minutes groaning softly into the pillow, his usual method of waking up, where as Edmund went from sleep to fully awake in seconds. Peter always took a bit longer.

 

“Do you think Mother and Father miss us? Do you think they’ll come looking for us?”

 

Edmund raised an eyebrow at the odd question. “Well, they love us enough to send us away, so I guess. Why?”

 

Peter shrugged, pulling Edmund closer by the arm around his waist. “I had a dream that we were all back home, the war was over. I don’t know if we’ll ever go back, or if the war will ever end, but that’s what I dreamt.”

 

Edmund sighed, not exactly hugging him back, but letting his older brother hold him closer. “I’m not sure either. I don’t remember my dreams as well as you do.”

 

Peter nuzzled at Edmund’s shoulder like a sleepy kitten, and Edmund wondered why everyone called him the High King for a moment. He wasn’t all that mighty when he first woke up. “We’re only kids, Pete, how can we be kings and queens?”

 

Peter finally looked over at him with an odd look in his eyes, looking a little more awake. “I don’t know, Ed, we’ll figure it out, I suppose. No one’s born knowing how to do things, I guess you learn it along the way. Why are you always so mopey in the morning?”

 

To be honest, it wasn’t morning yet. The sun wasn’t anywhere near coming up. A look over at the clock on the wall -old fashioned, and they’d actually had to have them shipped in from overseas to get them- and noted that it was still early in the night. “It’s not morning.”

 

Peter gave a little sigh, pulling in his little brother so he could cuddle him like he was some stuffed animal, making him squeak. “After waking. You’re always grumpy after waking. What do you dream of?”

 

Edmund looked a little upset when he answered, pulling one hand out from between them so he could rub as his nose, avoiding Peter’s eyes. “Usually of being a horrible brother. I always end up waking, wondering why you’ve all forgiven me.”

 

Peter reached over to pull that hand into his own larger one, squeezing it once. “You’ve been a jerk to all of us before, we always forgive you.”

 

“It’s never nearly gotten you all killed before!”

 

Peter smiled. “Yeah, well, that’ll teach you to be rude to us, won’t it?”

 

Edmund whined a little, trying to tug his hand back, but too tired to really try. “Yeah. Shut up, stop talking and let me go back to sleep.”

 

Peter laughed once, and gently let him go, going back to lightly holding him with one arm over Edmund’s waist, falling back asleep almost as fast as he woke up.

 

Edmund stayed up a little longer, just watching him. He didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t stop.


	3. Different Methods of Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com
> 
> Now, in this chapter, it does say several times that Susan and Peter cannot see Lucy growing into a warrior, this isn't them insulting her, this is more like, 'my smol baby sibling??? Fighting?????? Nah' and stuff like that, not them actually insulting her. They can see it more with Edmund, simply cause he can be like a scrappy little cat sometimes, but still, not as much as they should.
> 
> This is basically introducing the different ways that Narnia is changing the four of them. Edmund and Lucy are being trained as warriors (mainly, they're gonna take over as army generals later on) where Susan and Peter are being trained as politicians (mainly, their main goal, is to create peace while rebuilding a once great nation, getting allies and surviving.)
> 
> I imagine their general living situation is something with a wall plan like this, in case you don't get it: http://littlesforfandom.tumblr.com/image/158889171247

“I don’t care if it’s raining, Su, I want to play outside. I’m tired of being stuffed up in the castle.”

 

Susan turned to give Lucy an almost bland look, wondering what Lucy even had to complain about anyways. Lucy and Edmund were  _ hardly _ ever cooped up inside the castle, usually training with the city’s armor and knights.

 

Peter and Susan still couldn’t tell if the knights were just humoring the youngest of the royal family, or if they honestly believed the two of them could become battle warriors. The one time Peter had thought to ask them, they had seemed shocked he would even inquire.

 

_ The master of arms for the city of Cair Paravel, Leuid Sweit was a stout man. He wasn’t the tallest, but he was broad, and Peter has seen him best even the most packed of muscle men coming at him in practice. Seeing him instruct Edmund and Lucy in how to handle a sword, was almost comical. They both looked so small next to him. _

 

_ Master Leuid blinked down at the young high king of Narnia, inquiring about the training of his youngest siblings. Edmund chose a more hands on approach to tackling the rebuilding of Narnia as a great nation, while Susan and Peter -the calmest of the four children- were stuck inside all day, pouring over maps and rules and regulations on how to interact with other countries. Sometimes the two eldest siblings were jealous of Edmund and Lucy, but they couldn’t deny that learning how to rebuild a nation through politics wasn’t important. _

 

_ “Now, why would’ye think my knights were humoring your siblings now? Have they come to you with worries?” _

 

_ Peter honestly thought about that one for a second while he slowly shook his head. “It’s… it’s not that they believe they’re being lead on, but I wish to know if they are. Narnia is in the stage of being rebuilt, and that’s tough on all of us, as well as the fact that Susan and I would benefit from all the help we can get. I want to know if their time could be better spent elsewhere. If this is our life now, then we don’t want to waste it if it’s not going to help.” _

 

_ The master nodded thoughtfully. “Your highness, if I may be so bold, do’ye believe that armies are important?” _

 

_ Peter thought of his father. Would he ever see him again? Did it even matter if he came home anymore? Would Peter ever see  _ England _ again? _

 

_ He nodded, a sad look on his face. “An army got you your home back. An army won us the war against the White Witch. My father fights in an army right now, back on Earth, and I don’t know if we’ll win.” _

 

_ Master Leuid nodded. “Your brother said as much, I dearly hope he comes home safely to ye one day. But still, ye see the importance of an army, and even just strength to defend yourself. I believe that with the right training, not only can Lucy and Edmund learn to fight, but they are a king and queen, I think they can learn to  _ lead _ when they need to.” _

 

_ Peter gave an amused little snort. “Lead? Lucy is only eight, she can barely hold a sword because of the weight.” _

 

_ Master Leuid puffed up pridefully at that. “I was six when my father first handed me a sword, and her highness is actually much better with one than I think I was back then. Besides, if she cannae hold that up, she can learn to put those daggers she favors to good use. Not only for close combat, but if she can learn to aim and throw, she can stick a man in his eye from ten meters if she chose ta.” _

 

_ Peter actually seemed surprised at that. “You honestly believe they can one day, lead Narnia’s armies?” _

 

_ Master Leuid grinned at him. “I ain’t never seen a pair so determined in the royal army this young. Normally, the children they send me to train are all little nobles with no real want to be here, other than bringing glory to the family name. They’re determined, and it’s a beautiful thing ta see, your grace, students that want to learn the craft you teach them. Rare and beautiful.” _

 

_ Peter… well, Peter thought that was a perfect way to summarize his siblings -all of them, really,- rare and beautiful, indeed. _

 

“Lucy, you spend all your days in the courtyards with the knights, you can spend one day indoors.”

 

They could hear a muttering from Edmund from across the sitting room, seated in front of Peter at a chess table while Peter squinted at the board, as if it might give him the answers to Edmund’s riddles. “What was that you once said about needing fresh air?”

 

Susan rolled her eyes, but only just. “I did once say that, Ed, when we still lived in a place with  _ walls _ .”

 

She looked pointedly to the outer wall of the sitting room, to where it opened up into a awning, overlooking the courtyard, one floor below. The rooms on this side of the royal living quarters, much like Edmund and Peter’s bedrooms, were all open together into the air. Peter looked up just long enough to find Lucy standing behind Susan with a pout, running a boar hair brush through her sister’s soft hair.

 

It was beautiful outside right now, but far too wet for them to go out in it. The training fields would be nothing but mud.

 

Of course, Master Leuid said that wouldn’t stop training, but he cautions young ones to stay inside in this sort of weather, not wanting them to push themselves too hard before they actually know what they’re doing.

 

To be honest, Susan and Peter were just lucky the royal advisors had given them the day off to spend with their siblings, to where they hadn’t even complained about the dreary downpour.

 

Edmund thought the rain looked nice. Wet, and not nearly cold enough to freeze. He liked it.

 

Susan sighed once, leaning back enough to see Lucy still pouting at her above the chair. Her soft cheeks were rounded like a chipmunk, and Susan wanted to pinch them a little. Some great warrior she’s going to turn into, Susan thinks. She’ll worm her way into the enemy's camps with her pretty face, and worm her knife into their hearts with her sharp daggers.

 

Susan sighed, one more time, and started to get off the chair, putting aside the cross stitching she had been working on. It was a fairly new hobby, but she thinks it might be nice to learn a new thing when… well, when she’s bored out of her mind, being inside all day.

 

Peter seemed to be handling their advisory meetings better than she did; if she didn’t have something to keep her fingers busy, she’d find herself drifting out of the conversation and eventually get an elbow in her side from Peter when he realizes.

 

At least it kept her busy.

 

She looked down at Lucy and smiled. “We’ll have to stay indoors, but there’s no reason we can’t go exploring.”

 

Lucy’s eyes got that little mischievous glint to them when she said that. Lucy was always ready for exploring.

 

“Su, when you come back later, you should play chess with me. I think if Peter keeps this up, we’ll never finish a game.”

 

Susan smirked, already being lead out of the room by Lucy, but Peter just frowned at Edmund. “I’m trying.”

 

“Just admit it, you really have no idea how this game works.”

 

They both turned to Lucy and Susan, in time to see Susan and Lucy’s guards leaving the room after them. They all had their own guards, because, apparently, being kings and queens could afford you some dangerous situations, as well as not being native to Narnia, or this world itself, leading to some confusing situations that could use some help in.

 

Lucy and Susan’s guards were both knighted women. The two of them apparently, from the same clan of warrior women who lived in the mountains. Edmund thought they rather reminded him of Amazonian warriors, and wondered if there was any connection there. They towered over just about all the occupants of the castle, clad in leather armor for everyday wear on the grounds. They were amazing, and Susan and Lucy seemed to love them.

 

Edmund’s own guard was a knight from the lower town, who always had a cocky grin on his face, and a petulance for pissing off Peter’s guard whenever they got within ten feet of each other. Apparently, Edmund’s guard kept poking him when none of them were looking. That was a fight that no one wanted to repeat, so the two of them were stationed on opposite sides of the room from each other, Peter’s guard glaring the entire time he watched him.

 

“I know how to play chess, Edmund, it’s just-”

 

“-that you’re no good at it? Yeah.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes at his little brother, sitting back in the chair, giving up all pretense of pretending to focus on the board in front of him.

 

“Fine. Let’s find something else to do instead.” Edmund got up from the chair he’d been on, and rounded the chess table so he could sit on the settee next to Peter instead. Peter seemed a little surprised, but generally let his brother lean into his arm.

 

“Like what?”

 

Peter wracked his brain for something. “We could go out to see Philip?”

 

Edmund shook his head. “I’m sure the horses would prefer to stay in their warm stables on a day like this. I don’t much feel like being covered in mud.”

 

Peter nodded, not really knowing what to say otherwise.

 

“They should make an indoor training ground.”

 

Peter blinked down at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Should they?”

 

Edmund nodded. “And an archery range. That way even Susan can join us all.”

 

“Susan doesn’t need any practice for her arrow to find it’s mark.”

 

Edmund gave him an incredulous look. “Yes, she does. If you take away the bow, along goes the skill it gives her. She needs to practice on a regular, non enchanted bow, so she can learn it, even if she has another. The knights make Lucy practice knife throwing with something other than her own too. You should practice sword fighting with something else too. Magical weapons help, but it’s nothing but a crutch if you lose them.”

 

Peter hated to admit it, but Edmund was right. Why did he hate to admit it? Well, for one, he was the elder brother, so that’s an automatic response, and for another, he was already  _ good _ at fighting with his enchanted sword. He let out a little sigh. It seems, that days off with their siblings, is nothing but more time to be outsmarted by those smaller than you.

 

He had to admit though, Master Leuin was right, just because Lucy and Edmund weren’t learning all the same politics him and Susan were, doesn’t mean they aren’t learning important things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will take place, after they get to Narnia, but they hadn't left after just 15 years. Got a whole thousand of them to get through.
> 
> Come see me at littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
